


Roses for Dearest Rose

by PeanutsRomano



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Degrassi - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Miles Hollingsworth III - Freeform, Multi, Romance, Teen Romance, teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsRomano/pseuds/PeanutsRomano
Summary: Rose Romano has just enrolled through Degrassi High school as arranged by her father through the travel abroad program for the summer. A descendant of what is considered to be "Nouveau riche" due to running the success of him as a Investment Banker for the federal government, she encounters a boy her age Miles Hollingsworth the III while at a party to boost his father's chance of being elected mayor for the autumn season. Captivated by her sophisticated charm and dazzling elegance, he devotes himself to win her heart and affection.However, still struggling with the traumatic assault of her grade eight year, Rose had settled boundaries for any association with males, and Miles must do whatever it takes to cross those boundaries to win the ultimate gift from her: her trust.





	Roses for Dearest Rose

       Cushioned in the backseat of her father's jet black Maybach Landaulet is a adolescent girl, brimming with eagerness as they were currently on their way to attend a small formal party. She tried to waver out her collection of invaded thoughts by flattening her plum colored skater dress, fretful of the slightest hint of a wrinkle. The shoulder straps had been modified to a halter neckline, with the fabric of her skirt smooth and velvety, flowing like the seams of a princess gown. Gaping out the window, she admired the dazzling sunny day, it's sky a vivid gallant blanket of cerulean with strips of pasty clouds woven to it accordingly. Summer had always been her favorite season, as it was the jovial time for embarking on splendid adventures and ascending to the gateway of freedom. A freedom that granted kids ranging from five to eighteen approximately and permitted them to refrain from irritating teachers and clusters of unnecessary homework. It was the desired time to be relieved from any accentuating stress, focusing more on the stressed pivotal importance of bonding significantly with friends and family.

A vibrating chirp of her phone signaled her to check her phone for recent trends of notifications, disrupting her averted attention of surveying the serene remedy of the outside world. With a single swipe of her phone with her index finger, her phone directed her to a text message from her friend, Genevieve, who was currently embellishing new moments in Malibu, California, her former hometown. Thanks to her rapid text fingers pampering her phone, a skill she acquired when she earned her first iPhone, she was enabled to respond to it in a meager of 45 seconds pronto. Through the rearview mirror, Victor Romano delivered his daughter an irritated gape, disapproving of her as she was glued to her phone.

"Now Rose, it is substantial that you don't be on your phone during the get together. We are meeting some of Degrassi's finest people here in Toronto, and it is crucial you are to be on your best behavior, you hear me dear?"

She didn't meet his gaze, instead musing a "yes father" as she rather be inclusive on the gossip her friend she held within each tendril of her heart and continue to engage with her. The two girls chatted on various subjects, from boys to expensive shopping trips and all the way to their arrangements for summer vacation. Albeit she had transferred to Degrassi through a traveling abroad program, she was actually spending the prevails of her glorious summer days in the enriched Paris, France and never has she been more thrilled. It was penchant, as the captivating essence of Paris was famous for it's embellishing artworks, marvelous scenery, and trendy fashion. It had been considered ambrosial for a reason.

When upon arriving, the vehicle ceased to a halt. Curious about the appearance of their destination, Rose peered up from her phone, her mouth gaped open in awe. It was neatly paved, almost to the point it would of been deemed fresh. It consisted of multicolored bricks, illuminated with a golden hue from the apple of the sun dazing over it like it was heaven. In parking, her father had situated their car amid a superb quality silver Mercedes-Benz and an indigo Rolls Royce, aligned without any defects. After her father turned off their car, Rose opened her door, preceding to descend from the vehicle. She surveyed the mansion thoroughly, digesting the eminent view with such adoration. It was complimented with the hue of pale pink and cream smooth granite and limestone, extending across the entire acre of it's flawlessly trimmed evergreen lawn. It had been a magnificent estate, which Rose could comprehend why. According to her father's musings, the family had attributed to the nature of old money, inherently earning their expenses from generations that birthed for many years. They had been openly well off than them, as these were billionaires. Thanks to her dad's marketing success, he was able to grant them the opportunity of being "nouveau riche" or in English translation, new money. Prior to entering, he turned to his daughter, who he was proud of for standing pristine. He wanted her to behave in the divine elegance she had to her, emphasizing that it was important to always appeal to everyone in their favor regardless of who they were. Leave them to beg for more and wear her heart on her highlighted cheeks than on her sleeve.

"Now pumpkin, remember to treat this house with as much delicacy as possible, as the Hollingsworths are exceptional family with notable lines of a proper business."

 _ **Yes father, how many times do I have to tell you I will do so?**_   She inquired in irritation, earning a faint chuckle from her father who had worn a cathedral gray pantsuit with his mop of auburn hair combed exquisitely, only giving anyone an indication they had been worthy of wealth.

"I know you will, you are a respectful young lady, my brilliant little girl will reveal her mother's charms and supreme intelligence. You are my modest princess."

She heaved a sigh, hating how her father referred to her as his little girl. She was nearly sixteen, not the seven year old he showered with love and affection, and still continued to do so.

_**I know daddy.** _

He smiled nonchalantly, brushing a loose hair out of her eyes, weary of her degrading to be a lazy person with the slightest flaw she could acquaint. He wanted to be on stable terms with the Hollingsworths, as he desired a good reputation to continue to exceed the family business.

"Let's head in then dear." He decided, and with one hand over her back, he escorted her inside.

* * *

Standing within the proximity of the arranged bar had been two fellow companions since kindergarten. One had been particularly dreadful of this hosted event, as he resented anything in regards to any afflictions with his constrictive father. A father who's great expectations had ruled out to be the bite of his bark, even to the point he strained his relationship with his own son, who he had named after himself in hopes of duplicating him to extend the wealthy family further. To take out his agitations for somehow being lassoed into attending this campaign to boost his father's chance of being nominated mayor, he poured out another drink of the honey colored scotch. He drew the translucent crystal to his lips to mark another sip, enjoying the palate of it once again. It was the only essential preventing him from going insane, as his father's morbid instructions were infuriating him.

_'Be on your best behavior son, any mishaps that will somehow occur, I will hold you accountable. You will fix any mistakes without hesitation tonight if it bestows in my path. If you don't follow my commands, I will demonstrate a lesson that will set you straight. You will not be the bearer of unfortunate circumstances and ruin this for me.'_

He rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath as his aggravating father had not only pried him in reality, but has pestered him in the tunnel of invasive thoughts.

Damn that bastard, how does he do it?

"How many drinks are you going to have?" His friend had probed, fixating his glasses into place.

"Until this dreadful campaign party is over."

His pal delivered an apprehensive dagger, concerned his father will be sent in a boiling cauldron of rage that could evoke into trouble. But obviously his friend didn't seem to care, responding to his upcoming advise by swallowing another savoring sip, wiping the residue from his mouth with the sleeve of his navy suit.

"There are barely any teenagers here," he muttered in irritation, as the presence contained only adults of the upper class in their fancy garments and neatly combed hairstyles. Grasping his attention in the corner of his hickory eyes was new arrivals attending the party. At first, he was careless, inconsiderate as he assumed them to be more snooty upper class residents of Degrassi, but boy was he wrong. Sauntering towards them was his father leading them to him, a particular arrival being the apple of his eye. He ambled towards them, averting his undivided attention to the certain female who was in his view. She didn't meet his gaze, coming off as rather timid and well reserved. Her arms were crossed, her eyes hanging low. She tucked a strand of burgundy colored hair behind her ear, a force of habit she developed when approaching strangers.

"Miles, these are the Romanos, they just arrived here from California," his father informed him, his ability as a professional actor inhabiting him, portaying to be a congenial, kind-hearted man with a grand, pearly white smile he revealed to anyone he encountered, but no one knew except him what he had been like behind closed doors.

He extended a hand, shaking what appeared to be Mr. Romano with who he presumed to be his daughter aside him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr.Romano," he greeted, comparing the features of the recent arrival of the family. The only genes they had shared was a tidal wave of radiant oceans eyes, rippling with a glimmer complimenting their oily pupils, and sun-kissed skin. These were admirable features, only enhancing their unrefined beauty and handsomeness.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miles, here is my daughter."

Seeing how she appeared shy, with a slight touch on her shoulder she finally peered up at a boy who had been significantly taller than her. Hickory meshed with ocean, their gaze an eternal trance.

"I must inform you, that my daughter is mute. She's been heavily impacted by trauma from her past, and it's been a struggle for her to process on."

The burgundy haired girl rolled her eyes in agitation, as if her father was inclusively shaming her about the history she wished to not recollect. 

_**I'm Rose.** _

"What did you say? I am sorry I don't understand sign language," Miles apologized, flustered. The blood immersed to his cheeks, reddened by the instant from his humiliation. He regretted what he bothered to enunciate immediately and shunned himself of his ignorant comment, but it was the truth. He never interacted with someone who spoke in sign language before. '

"Her name is Rose," his friend had told him for her. 

"Chewy, you know sign language?"

The duo had been best friends since pre-school and just now he had discovered he knew how to translate sign language. Winston affirmed his answer with a nod of his head.

"My aunt is deaf, she taught me sign language when I was in elementary school."

Miles cramped his lips together and furrowed his brows in dismay. "And after all of this time of knowing you, you never told me?"

"I like to think of translating sign language as a secret super power and that I am really just a super hero in disguise." Winston enlightened the mood with another session of his corny jokes, something Miles could stand to not deal with. 

Allured by his charm and handsome looks, Rose desperately battled the flush crimson in her cheeks, but she couldn't conceal it. Unlike the Romanos, the Hollingsworth father-son duo were nothing alike. His father had revealed signs of age with his grey locks and wrinkled skin, with his son having dark brown hair that was trimmed short. His skin was fair, different than her golden flesh.

"I'm Winston Chu, but please don't call me Chewy." Winston begged, nearly making the mute girl titter. Aka, the only sound the ears could hear from her symphony of vocabulary.

"I'm Miles, nice to meet you Rose."

"The third predecessor of our generation in the family, I am the second." His father informed with pride.

_**Nice to meet you both.** _

Unexpectedly, the third Hollingsworth gently grabbed her petite hand, drawing it to his lips. He planted a kiss like a seed with it's garden, sending tingles throughout her spine. Cerise adorned her cheeks, moved by how he had been a gentleman. An affable and stunning one in fact. Shivers trickled down her spine like blood oozing from an injury at his touch, and instantly she tugged it away. She was grateful Miles didn't seem to question the sudden hesitancy in her action and reserved to herself, embracing her arms around her body as a prevention from slipping in the hold of anyone else. 

"Miles, be a gentleman and show this fine young lady around our mansion." His dad instructed, and for once in his life, he didn't defy his father in a rebellious, "uncivilized" manner.

He nodded courteously, offering a cordial smile towards her way. "It is my pleasure, right this way Rose."

The set of teenagers ventured towards the inside of the house, cautious of the intimidating aqua pool aside them.


End file.
